Reincarnation
by Miichiyeo
Summary: Kunimitsu, Fuji-kun's dead." "No, he can't be, he's right there. See?" partly AU TezukaxFuji
1. Chapter 1

**I know my other story wasn't that good, so I'm starting a new story for now. This one is...well, I don't know. I don't have the plot for it ready or anything so...well, just read it please. And review? :D**

**--**

It had happened so quickly. He barely remembered how it happened. He and Fuji were only walking home from practice. He was trying to cross the street when a car was coming at him. He didn't see it, the car wasn't stopping.

"Tezuka!" That voice was the one that stopped him. He turned his head to see Fuji running at him. Then he was on the ground, and a car rushed past his face. He looked around and found his glasses and put them on his face. He turned his head to look for Fuji, and he paled.

Fuji was laying in the middle of the street, and he wasn't moving. Slowly, he crawled over to where Fuji lay. There was a long, deep cut across his head, and his arms were covered with scratches. With shaking fingers, he gently pushed Fuji's arm.

Fuji stirred, his head moving slightly. His cerulean eyes opened, and he stared into his hazel ones. "_T-Tezuka..?"_ His voice was barely more than a whisper.

He couldn't speak. His mouth wasn't working. He could only hold Fuji's cold hand in his own. He rubbed the other's hand, trying to keep it warm. "_T..Tezuka…"_ Fuji tried to speak again. "_I..I wa-want-"_ He put a finger on Fuji's lips.

Fuji's eyes closed. His eyes widened as he tried to shake the small body. His mouth was able to work again. "Fuji?" he whispered frantically. "Fuji?" the other didn't answer. "Fuji!" He gently slapped Fuji's face a couple times, but he didn't get a response.

Then hands pulled him away, as they put Fuji into an ambulance. He pulled himself away from them and ran to Fuji. They were brought to the hospital, and Fuji was put in the emergency room. He waited outside, walking back and forth, waiting for Fuji to come out.

"Tezuka-kun!" Tezuka turned around, and could see Fuji's mother running at him. She grabbed his shoulders. "Where is he? Where is he Tezuka-kun?" She shook him.

His mouth wouldn't work again. He could only look over to the doors where _he _was. She let him go and he fell into a chair. He sat there forever, waiting for the doors to open. But they did open after a while. He jumped onto his feet and ran to the doctor.

He noticed the doctor wasn't smiling, but he wouldn't leave him alone until he saw Fuji. "How is he?" Fuji's mother asked for him. The doctor didn't say anything, but ran his fingers through his hair. He took off his glasses, cleaned them, then put them back on his face. He felt like he wanted to scream as he waited. Why was he taking so long?

"I'm sorry." was all he said. He couldn't move. Fuji _couldn't_ be dead. He couldn't be.

"He's only sleeping." He said. The other two looked at him. "He must be really tired. Can I see him?"

The doctor blinked, confused. "I'm sorry, he's not sleeping. He's dea-" He ran past the doctor before the other could finish. He ran into the room where they had brought Fuji in. There lay Fuji, his eyes closed, not moving. Slowly, he walked over to where he lay. He shook Fuji's shoulder.

"Fuji, you have to wake up. You have to wake up!" He shook harder. "Wake up Fuji!"

"Tezuka-kun!" People ran in and pulled him away. He tried to grab Fuji, but he couldn't. And then Fuji disappeared behind closed doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm soo sorry about not being able to update. My computer broke a while ago, and I wasn't able to type anything until now. So sorry D:**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kunimitsu, are you hungry?" Ayana poked her head into her son's room. Clothes were thrown everywhere and papers on the floor. The bed was unmade, and said person she was looking for was currently laying in it. She sighed. Ever since Fuji-kun's death, her son had been like this. "Kunimitsu?"

Stepping over all the junk on the ground, she sat on the bed next to him. She placed a hand on his back and began to rub it lovingly. "Kuni, you're 27 now. When are you going to start going outside once in a while?"

"Never" came the reply from under the pillow.

"That's it." Ayana stood up, ripping the blanket to show her hidden son. "Get your clothes on and get out. Go out somewhere for a while. You can't stay here in your bed forever. You can come back tonight." When he didn't move, she added, "_Now._"

Tezuka stood on his front door step, staring. Everything was different. He hadn't left his house in thirteen years, he couldn't remember where anything was. Tentatively, he took a small step. After a couple minutes, he took another. Soon he was walking down the sidewalk easily. He didn't recognize anything around him. The buildings were all different.

He found himself walk into a small bookstore off the road. He had never been here before, and couldn't find a reason why he came here, but his feet dragged him here and he only followed. He quickly shut the door behind him. Trying to attract as little attention as possible, he walked to the back of the store. As he passed a shelf, he noticed something brown. He stopped, walked back, and glanced over.

His eyes widened. Standing in front of him was a boy. He had soft honey brown hair and his eyes were closed as he stared at the books. He wore a large beige coat which he kept close to him with his fragile, thin fingers. His brown hair cupped cutely around his face as he frowned.

The boy turned around and smiled when he saw Tezuka. Tezuka's eyes widened a little. This boy smiled _exactly_ like Fuji. Something in his chest tightened when he thought of Fuji. It hurt to think about Fuji, he tried to keep that locked deep in his mind.

"Excuse me," a soft, melodious voice said. Tezuka almost jumped at the voice. It was the same voice as Fuji. He looked down to see the boy standing in front of him, smiling with his eyes closed. "Could you please help me find a book? I can't seem to find it."

"What is your name?" Tezuka quickly asked. The boy opened his eyes in surprise. Something inside Tezuka broke. The boy's eyes were light brown.

"My name is Noriaki Suusuke." He was smiling again. Unaware of what he was doing, he grabbed the boy's arms. Noriaki frowned, uncomfortable under Tezuka's arms. "Excuse me sir? Do you need something?"

"Don't you recognize me Fuji?" Tezuka cried, attracting some attention. "It's me Tezuka!"

The boy frowned. "I think you're looking for someone else." Tezuka stiffened, and then let go. He stared at the lithe boy in front of him, who was walking backwards, trying to walk away from him. No! He will never let Fuji get away from him again!

Tezuka grabbed Noriaki's arm and yanked him towards him. The boy cried out in pain as he was pulled into a hug. Tezuka squeezed close to him. He buried his face in the other's silk strands of hair. Even the boy's hair smells like Fuji's.

Suddenly, Tezuka felt himself being pushed away and Noriaki ran out of the store. But all he saw was Fuji running away. Tezuka ran after him, he couldn't let Fuji leave him again.

Noriaki was in line, wanting to cross the street, when he saw Tezuka. He panicked, and quickly hid behind other people. Tezuka was scared. This was where he had almost been killed, where Fuji died. Where Fuji died… Fuji was dead. He wasn't alive. But he couldn't be dead! He just saw him!

He pushed past the crowds of people, looking for Fuji. He saw a flash of brown pass by, running across the road. Fuji was running, and a car was going to hit him. "Fuji!" He ran as fast as he could, and reached his hand out to grab the boy's hand.

He missed.

In Tezuka's eyes, the car was moving slowly, and Fuji was standing in front of it. He couldn't move fast enough. The car had already past by before he was able to stand up. Fuji…was lying on the ground, his eyes closed. Fuji was dead again. He had let Fuji die again.

Tezuka ran to where Fuji was and shook the other's shoulders. After a while, Fuji's eyes opened to reveal light brown eyes, but Tezuka saw blue. Tezuka was happy. Fuji was alive. He wasn't dead. He was alive…

Noriaki wasn't hit by the car as everyone thought. Before the car had hit him, he felt something wrap its arm around his waist. It lifted him away from the car and laid him on the ground. The thing put its hands on his chest and began to push until he wasn't able to breathe. He tried to pull the thing off of him, but he couldn't grab anything. He began to see black spots dot his vision until he collapsed from lack of oxygen. But before he was unconscious, he heard something whisper in his ear, _"You will die."_

When he was finally awake after being shaken, the first thing was to breathe in as much air as he could. His lungs still felt as if they were constricted, and he still needed a lot of air. When he looked up, he saw the man that he had been running away from holding him.

"You're alive!" Tezuka shouted, squeezing the other in his arms.

"W-who are you?" Noriaki was able to whisper as he felt the air being pushed out of him again.

"You don't remember me? You must have amnesia! I'll take you to mother, she'll know what to do!" Tezuka picked Fuji up bridal style and ran away, ignoring all the people trying to see if Fuji was alright.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ayana was cleaning her son's room when she heard the door open. She frowned when she heard the door slam and running footsteps. No one in her family ever ran inside the house except…Kunimitsu. Didn't she tell him not to come home until later? She ran down the stairs and saw Kunimitsu holding Fuji's hand. But, wasn't Fuji-kun dead?

"Kunimitsu, who is this?"

"Nor-"the boy started.

"It's Fuji! See?" Tezuka shouted, waving the boy's hand around. She knew this couldn't be Fuji-kun, so she decided to think this through. Fuji-kun had died thirteen years ago. But there was a boy that looked exactly like him standing in front of her. Conclusion- some poor boy was born to look like Fuji-kun, and now doomed to be followed by her son.

"Kuni dear, I don't think that's Fuji-kun…"she started.

"But it is! See?" Grabbing the boy's shoulders, he pushed him forward. She could see the boy's frightened eyes.

"Kunimitsu, why don't you go and make some tea?" she asked, before swiftly taking the boy away from him. "I'll take Fuji-kun into the guest room."

Tezuka opened his mouth, then shut it as he quietly left the room. Ayana pulled the boy into the guest room.

"You don't think I'm this Fuji person, do you?"the boy looked scared as he stood, glancing around the room. Ayana stared at him until she answered "No."

She motioned for him to sit and he did. She sat opposite from him. "What is you name?" she asked sweetly.

"Noriaki Suusuke," he whispered.

"Noriaki-kun? I'm sorry about Kunimitsu. You look a lot like one of his friends." She didn't want to talk about Fuji-kun yet, not when Tezuka was close by.

"Is that why he followed me?"

Ayana wasn't able to answer as Tezuka came inside with the tea. He handed one to his mother, and with great care, delicately handed one to Noriaki. Tezuka sat next to Noriaki, making sure to brush his hand on the other's.

"Kunimitsu, she changed her voice to one a mother would use to talk to a three year old, "where did you find Fuji-kun?" Noriaki opened his mouth, but Ayana quieted him with a glare.

"At a book store," Tezuka replied. "He tried running from me, but I caught him."

"You chased him?" Ayana sweatdropped. Tezuka nodded animatedly. She sighed. "Why don't you let Fuji-kun go home. I'm sure his family is very worried." She had meant for Tezuka to let the boy go home to his own house, but Tezuka understood wrong.

"I'll take him there! Fuji-san will want to see Fuji!" He grabbed Noriaki's hand and ran out of the room, the latter being dragged on the ground.

The one place Tezuka remembered was Fuji's house. Following the familiar route, he stood in front of Fuji's old house. He pulled Noriaki next to him, and tried to open the door. Nothing happened. Tezuka tried again. The door was locked.

"It's locked Fuji. Do you have a key?" He turned to Noriaki. Before the other could say anything, the door creaked open.

"Tezuka-kun?" Fuji Yumiko stood at the door, her usual neat hair was a tangled mess as she rubbed her bagged eyes. She wore a worn pink robe that hung on her body, her sleeves running past her arms.

With a big smile on his face, Tezuka pushed Noriaki in front of Yumiko. Yumiko's hand dropped when she saw him, and her mouth opened slightly. "W…who is this Tezuka-kun?" she whispered.

Tezuka huffed. "It's Fuji!" Why was everyone asking? They knew who Fuji was.

"But…it can't…he's with m-er, he's dead…" He heart jumped when the boy opened his eyes. They were brown.

"No he didn't! He's right here!" Tezuka was frustrated, so he grabbed Noriaki's arms and began to shake him. "See? Right here!"

"Tezuka-kun, let's bring Syusuke inside?" she offered, trying to calm him down. He stopped and smiled.

"Ok!" he grabbed the younger boy's hand and ran past Yumiko. He ran into the kitchen and looked around. "Where's Fuji-san?"

Yumiko paused for a moment before laughing nervously. "She's at work." Yumiko said as she entered the room. "Ne, Tezuka-kun. Why don't you wash up? It must have been tiring to come all the way here. I'll take Syusuke to his room."

Tezuka nodded enthusiastically as he left the room. Checking to make sure he was gone, Yumiko grabbed Noriaki's arm and ran up the stairs, into a room. As quietly as she could, she shut the door. She turned around to see Noriaki standing, his eyes opened and scared. Glancing behind her, she pushed him onto the bed. "You should be safe for now," she smiled.

"Safe?"

She put a finger on her lips, and one on his. "You have to be quiet, or _he _will hear you."

"You mean Tezuka-san?"

"Shh!" she slapped her finger on his lips. "You're Noriaki Suusuke, aren't you?"

"How-" She placed her whole hand over his mouth. She looked behind her, and then turned back to him.

"Tezuka-kun shouldn't have brought you here." She glanced behind her again before turning back to him. "You need to leave as soon as possible."

"Why?" his voice was muffled, but still audible. She wanted to scream at him, but stopped when the door opened. Tezuka was smiling as he ran in and then stood by Yumiko's side.

"Tezuka-kun," Yumiko started to speak, but was stopped again. A large gust of wind filled the room, blowing through the room. It blew in a large circle around them, the circle closing very fast. Then it suddenly stopped and formed a line as it flew straight into Noriaki's chest.

"Noriaki-kun!"

"Fuji!"

He fell back onto the bed, not moving.


	3. Chapter 3

"Noriaki-kun! Noriaki-kun!" Yumiko shook Noriaki's frail body, but he didn't wake up. Tezuka stood over them, worrying.

"Fuji! Wake up! Wake up Fuji!" Tezuka was tired of waiting and pushed Yumiko out of the way. Grabbing the boy, he shook him until his eyes slowly opened. Tezuka didn't notice that the boy's eyes were blue.

"Noriaki-kun?" Yumiko asked, trying to push Tezuka out of the way. "Are you okay?" He glanced over to her and slowly moved his head to face her. He blinked and closed his eyes as he moaned. She put a hand on his forehead. He was very cold.

"Fuji?" Tezuka was smiling.

"Tezuka…" Noriaki whispered. Yumiko frowned. She tugged Tezuka's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Hey!" Tezuka pouted as Yumiko shut the door.

"Tezuka-kun, you need to stay out of that room, ok? Can you do that for Yumiko-neesan?" She smiled sweetly at him as she patted his shoulder. "It's not safe in there."

"_Tezuka?" _They turned to look at the door. They could hear the bed creak, and soft feet padding on the floor as the doorknob turned. The door opened, and Noriaki was staring at them, his eyes half open as if he just woke up. _"Nee-san?_" he looked surprised, and then he smiled, his eyes closed.

"_Fuji!_" Fuji's eyes snapped open as Tezuka suddenly jumped on him and gave him a hug.

"T-Tezuka…" he stammered, as he tried to pull Tezuka off. "What's wrong?"

"I knew you were Fuji! No one would believe me!"

"What do you mean Tezuka? Of course it's me." Fuji smiled as he successfully pulled Tezuka off of him.

"Everyone was saying you were someone else. But I knew they were wrong. I knew!"

"Are you alright Tezuka? You're acting weird. Nee-san, what's wrong with Tezuka?"

Yumiko didn't say anything as she stared at Fuji. Fuji became uncomfortable under her gaze and looked away. With Fuji distracted, Tezuka had gotten away from Fuji and jumped on him again. Finally Yumiko turned to Tezuka and dragged him away from the honey haired boy.

"Tezuka-kun, why don't you come with me? I'm sure your mother is very worried about you. Come dow-" Yumiko began to push Tezuka near the stairs, leaving a surprised Fuji behind her.

"No! I want to stay with Syusuke!"

"Tezuka-kun-"

"It's alright Nee-san." Fuji smiled. "He can stay here." After a while, Yumiko hurried down to the family room where the phone was. _I just need to get Tezuka-kun away from him._ she thought as she left.

Tezuka, taking the opportunity to be with Fuji alone, dragged Fuji back into Fuji's room. But before Tezuka was able to jump on the bed, Fuji stopped him. Tezuka turned around to see why he stopped. Fuji was turning his head side to side, as if looking for something, but he didn't move. His cerulean eyes scanned the room, until they landed on Tezuka.

"Tezuka," Fuji said slowly, "this _is_ my room, right?"

"Of course Fuji!" Tezuka said as he swung his arms around. Fuji's frown disappeared as he watched Tezuka's arms. Suddenly, the colour in his face paled as he fell to the ground as he hugged himself. Tezuka ran over to him, shaking him. "Fuji are you ok?"

"T-Tezuka…" Fuji shivered. He was sweating, and his body was shaking. Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji until Fuji had calmed down. When Fuji was calm enough, Tezuka let him go. Fuji looked up at hi with glazed blue eyes."Tezuka, I-"

Fuji was interrupted when the door swung open to reveal Yumiko, with Ayana behind her.

"Kuni dear," Ayana took Tezuka's hand and picked him up to his feet. "I need you to come home. We should let…._Fuji-kun_ rest, alright?" She didn't wait for an answer as she dragged Tezuka out of the room by his arm. Fuji could barely hear Tezuka's shouts as he was being pulled away.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Yumiko helped Fuji onto the bed and then sat next to him. She stared at him with worry filled eyes as she put a hand on Fuji's shoulder. His eyes were wide open as he kept his gaze at the ground, hugging himself.

"Syusuke?" she finally asked.

He slowly moved his head towards her, his long bangs sticking to his face. His deep cerulean eyes held something she couldn't read, and it scared her. "Nee-san…" he whispered, his voice hollow. "Where am I?"

"You're in your room silly." she chuckled softly, trying to make him laugh. He didn't laugh.

"It seems different…did you and Okaa-san change it?"

"No, it's the same. Is something wrong?"

Fuji didn't say anything else as he glanced around the room, trying to see what was different. He couldn't find it, so he turned back to Yumiko. He stared at her hands for a while before asking, "Nee-san, why was Tezuka acting like that?"

Yumiko bit her lip and didn't answer. She could feel her little brother's eyes boring into her. "Nee-san?" she sighed.

"He's sick Syusuke."

Fuji let go of his arms and stared harder at her. When she glanced towards him, he was watching the ground again, his expression was unreadable. They sat silently for a while until Fuji stood up.

"Where are you going?" Yumiko asked. Fuji turned around, his usual expression on his face, his eyes closed and smiling. This expression she was able to read perfectly. He was in pain.

"I have to visit him Nee-san. He must have a really bad fever, he was acting so different."

"Syusuke, wait-" But Yumiko wasn't talking to anyone anymore. Fuji had already left.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ayana had finally calmed Tezuka enough so that he fell asleep in his bed. When she was sure he was asleep, she quietly left and wen t to the family room. But when she finally sat down to rest, someone knocked on the door. Groaning, she stood up and opened the door.

"Fuji-kun!" she said in surprise when she saw Fuji in front of her. _No, Fuji-kun is dead. This is that boy Kunimitsu brought home._ "I mean Noriaki-kun. Do you need anything?"

"Can I see Tezuka, please Tezuka-san? Nee-san said he was sick."

"Er, he's sleeping. Maybe you can come later."

"It's alright." Fuji smiled. "I can wait here."

Ayana tried to stop him, but he walked right past her. She tried to stop him by grabbing his arm, but he walked to fast and was already at the stairs. "Noriaki-kun! Stop!" She ran after him, but stopped when he turned around and glared at her. His eyes flashed a dark red as his as his lips pulled back in a snarl, showing his sharp teeth. Then he smiled again, his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry Tezuka-san. But I'm really worried about Tezuka. I won't stay long." Ayana didn't move as she watched him climb the stairs and disappear around the corner.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Fuji gently pushed Tezuka's door open and stuck his head in. His smiled widened when he saw Tezuka's sleeping form. As quietly as he could, he walked over to Tezuka and sat on the side of the bed. He watched Tezuka as the latter slept peacefully. Fuji gently brushed Tezuka's messy hair from his face as he smiled. He sat like this for a while until Tezuka opened his eyes.

"Fuji?" he asked.

Fuji's smile widened. "Yes Tezuka."

Tezuka sat up and smiled brightly. "Mother let you come up here?"

"She let me after I talked to her." Fuji paused before talking again. "Tezuka, Nee-san said you were sick. Are you not feeling well?"

Tezuka frowned. "I'm not sick."

Inwardly, Fuji sighed with relief. "That's good. Nee-san must have been lying."

"Fuji-channnnnn!" Tezuka tugged on Fuji's arm. Fuji smiled a pained smile at Tezuka as watched the other.

"What is it Tezuka?"

"Are you going to stay? You always leave me." Tezuka stretched out the last word as he pulled on Fuji's arm again. Fuji pulled his arm away gently and patted Tezuka's head.

"Of course I'll stay. I won't leave you anymore."

"Yay! Tezuka pulled Fuji into bed next to him and covered the other with the blanket. Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji and hugged him tightly, afraid that Fuji would disappear again. Tezuka fell asleep, his face buried in Fuji's hair. Not long after, Fuji was asleep too.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm sorry that this seems really rushed or anything...I tried to write this fast, since I couldn't update anytime sooner. But from now on I'll take constructive criticism and use it to help my stories instead of becoming depressed. Yes! I'll do that now, so my updates should come a little faster, after i finish a chapter^0^"**


	4. Chapter 4

-13 years ago-

--

"Nee-san! I finally told him!" Fuji smiled widely as he ran to his sister Yumiko.

"Really?" Yumiko sat down next to him, her eyes sparkling. "What did he say?"

"He was surprised at first, but he said he loved me too." Fuji smile faded.

"Did he kiss you?"

"_Nee-san!_"

Yumiko laughed as she stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving Fuji by himself. Their father worked overseas and his mother was currently visiting him, and Yuuta was living in the St Rudolph dorms. Fuji stood up and ran after his sister.

--

"Will you read my card for me Nee-san?" Fuji stuck his head into his sister's room, where Yumiko was sitting on her bed.

"Why would you want me to read your card Syusuke?"

Fuji walked in and sat next to her sister. "Please Nee-san? Just look for me. I want…" Fuji blushed and stopped talking.

Yumiko grinned and poked her brother. "You want _what?_"

"I want…to know if Tezuka will stay with me. Please look for me Nee-san?"

"Alright, alright. I'll look." Yumiko pushed him off of her and went to get her tarot cards. She placed all of the cards in one hand and closed her eyes. With a steady hand, she lifted the first four cards from the pile. Slowly, she laid the four cards down in front of her. When she opened her eyes, she dropped the rest of her cards.

Fuji frowned. "What is it Nee-san? Everything's alright, right?"

Yumiko didn't answer as she stared at the cards. The last card she had chosen was Death. How could that have come up? It should never have come up for her little brother.

"Nee-san! What's wrong?" Fuji shook his sister.

"Death…"

"What?" Fuji stopped.

"Death Syusuke. Tezuka-kun…it says Tezuka-kun will die." Fuji didn't say anything. He stared at the card that had predicted Tezuka's death. "Syusuke…" Yumiko tried to soothe her brother. They both knew that Yumiko's predictions were never wrong. Every one of her predictions had been true. But that card had never shown itself before.

"When is he going to die?" Fuji's voice was shaking slightly.

"The cards say that it'll be really soon. I'm sorry Syusuke…"

"How is he going to die?" Yumiko didn't answer. "How is he going to die Nee-san?"

"I…I don't know. It doesn't say."

Fuji didn't say anything as he silently stood up and left the room. "Syusuke?" Yumiko followed him and watched him walk down the stairs and into the family room. The way he moved was different than the graceful way he usually walks. The way he moved now it seemed as every step he took made his whole body shake. He silently shambled to the phone, picking it up with a shaking hand. She watched as he dialed a number and waited.

"Mitsu?" Fuji whispered into the phone.

"Fuji?" Tezuka asked. "Why are you calling me so late?"

"Fuji? I told you to call me Syusuke, remember?"

"A-a. Syu..suke. Is there something you need?"

Fuji didn't answer. He kept thinking back to what his sister had predicted. _It says Tezuka-kun will die._ He didn't know why he was calling Tezuka. He wouldn't be able to tell him.

"Fuji? Is something wrong?"

Fuji realized he was still on the phone and tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a cry. "Sorry Mitsu. I wanted to ask if it was alright if I could come see you?"

"Syusuke!" Yumiko shouted at her little brother, but he wasn't listening.

"Right now? It's late. Stay home."

"Don't worry, it's fine. Nee-san said it was alright, and I won't be in the way. You don't have to worry."

"Fuji-"

Tezuka's voice was cut off when Fuji put the phone back on the receiver. Placing his fake smile back on his face, he turned back around to face Yumiko. He could her shocked and angry eyes staring at him. With the most convincing voice he could use, he said, "I'm going over to see Tezuka and stay the night. Sorry for the inconvenience Nee-san." He quietly grabbed his bag that he had left on the couch and waved as he left.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Tezuka stared at the phone confusingly. Fuji had just called him, and then hung up. He hoped that Fuji was just playing, and wasn't really planning to come over. It was raining outside, and if he gets sick, it would affect his tennis. Sighing, he sat down on the couch, just in case Fuji _did _come. If he did, he would definitely scold the lithe boy. Five minutes passed by when he heard a soft knock on the door.

Tezuka frowned as he stood up, knowing exactly who was standing on the other side of the door. He swung the door to reveal the honey haired boy, soaked from the rain.

"Fuji? What are you doing here?" He wanted to yell at the boy who didn't seem to be listening, but wasn't able to.

Fuji smiled as he pushed his soaked bangs away from his face. "I told you I would come, didn't I?" Tezuka continued to glare at the smaller boy in front of him until Fuji's smile slipped. Fuji lowered his head. "Sorry Tezuka."

"You're wet." Tezuka suddenly pointed out. Fuji laughed softly.

"I didn't know you cared about me that much Mitsu-chan." Fuji walked inside, leaning his head on Tezuka's shoulder. Tezuka slammed the door shut and grabbed Fuji's hand before the other could walk any further. "Stay here." Tezuka suddenly walked away, leaving Fuji standing alone by the door.

"Mitsu?" Fuji craned his neck trying to see where Tezuka had gone. Ignoring Tezuka's command, he tried to follow him, but was stopped when a pile of clothes were pushed into his face. He pulled them away and saw Tezuka in front of him, looking away. His cheeks were red.

"You should change." Tezuka still wouldn't look at him. "You'll catch a cold if you don't."

"Aa? Thank you Mitsu-chan!" Fuji smiled as he ran into the other room to change.

--

Fuji sat on Tezuka's bed, in Tezuka's clothes, as Tezuka sat on the opposite end of the bed. The shirt that Tezuka had given him was too large, and fell down his shoulder, showing the creamy white skin. Fuji breathed in air, pleased with the smell. _It smells like Tezuka._

"Fuji." Tezuka's voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Yes Mitsu?" Fuji wore his cheerful mask.

"What are you doing here?"

Fuji could feel his chest tighten. _'It says Tezuka-kun will die.' _He couldn't tell Tezuka the real reason. He couldn't tell Tezuka that he was going to die. He had told himself that he would spend as much time as he could with Tezuka. That's what he was here for. He laughed. "I just wanted to see my new _boyfriend. _That's not bad, ne Mitsu?" He grinned when he saw the blush covering Tezuka's cheeks. He loved to see that blush. He didn't want it to go away. He didn't want it to _ever _go away. _Never_.

"Fuji?" Tears started to fall down Fuji's face, his body shaking. As Tezuka watched the other, he felt that he had to do something. So he crawled to the other side of the bed and awkwardly wrapped his arms around the other.

"I-it's n-nothing Mitsu. D-don't wor-ry about me." Fuji buried his face in Tezuka's chest. He pressed his ear close to Tezuka's chest, and listened to the soft sound of his heartbeat. The repetitive sound slowly lulled him to fitful sleep. Once Fuji was asleep, Tezuka gently laid him on the bed and stood up. Trying to not wake the sleeping boy, Tezuka left the room.

Fuji sat straight up the moment Tezuka left the room. He glanced around the room, frowning when he saw that Tezuka was gone. He couldn't let Tezuka out of his sight! Fuji jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, only to stop when he heard Tezuka's voice. He crept closer to the next room and glanced inside, and saw Tezuka on the phone.

"Fuji-san?" Fuji's eyes snapped open to reveal the hidden cerulean eyes. _Why was Tezuka calling Yumiko?_

"Yes. He has been acting strange though. Did something happen?" Fuji felt terrible. He had been making Tezuka worry…

"No. Do you want me to take him home?" Fuji glanced back inside the room to see Tezuka putting the phone down. He pulled his head away when he saw Tezuka turn around.

"Fuji." Fuji winced as he stood up and entered the room, smiling.

"Yes Mitsu-chan?"

"Your sister wants you to go home. I will take you home."

Fuji's smile faltered for a moment before he placed a smile back on his face. "But Mitsu-_chan_, I want to stay with you." Fuji walked over and wrapped his arms around Tezuka's chest.

"Stop it Fuji." Tezuka pulled Fuji off of him. He stared down at Fuji's open eyes. He saw something in them, but he wasn't able to read them.

Fuji knew that just telling Tezuka the wanted to stay with him wasn't going to work. So he tried something that he knew worked. "Please Kunimitsu….I don't want to go home. Please let me stay here a little longer."

In the end, Fuji won. Tezuka allowed him to stay the night.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After tennis practice, Fuji wanted to walk home with Tezuka. He waited by the school gates, for Tezuka had buchou duties. But when he saw the tousled head boy walking towards the gate, his smile widened and he ran over and held the other's hand in his.

"Fuji?" Tezuka glared at the hand that was holding his. "Go home."

"Why Tezuka?" He was already in a bad mood because Tezuka had forced him to call him by his family name at school.

"Your sister wants you. You shouldn't be walking home with me."

"Nee-san won't mind. She would always encourage me to come see you anyway." Fuji leaned his head on Tezuka's shoulder. Tezuka moved his shoulder, causing Fuji to lose his balance. When Fuji gained his balance back, he looked up to see Tezuka glaring at him. Why couldn't he get closer to Tezuka? Why did it seem as if Tezuka didn't love him? Frustrated and confused, two emotions Fuji had never encountered before. He had no control over his body as he pressed his lips hard against the others. He pulled Tezuka's collar as he pushed his tongue into Tezuka's mouth. Tezuka moaned loudly before he pushed Fuji off of him. Fuji stepped away, biting his lip.

"Stop it Fuji." Tezuka frowned as he glared at the small honey haired boy.

"Tezuka, I'm sor-"

"Quiet Fuji." Tezuka glared at him a little longer before turning around and walking away. When Fuji saw him leaving, he ran up to join him. Tezuka turned and glared at him, meant for Fuji to leave him alone. Fuji ignored this, and smiled as he walked.

He couldn't leave Tezuka. If Yumiko was right, Tezuka wouldn't be here much longer.

While he was musing, he didn't realize that the people had started to walk across the street, Tezuka with them. He began to walk with them, but like everyone else, stopped when they noticed that a car was not stopping. But Tezuka didn't see. He kept walking, right until he was right in front of where the car was going. Fuji's eyes snapped open. This is what the card had predicted. Tezuka would be in a car accident, and will die.

"Tezuka!" Tezuka stopped and turned around to look at him. _No! Move!_ Fuji suddenly wasn't able to move his body. He watched helplessly as the car got closer to Tezuka. He couldn't let Tezuka die, he had to save him!

Fuji was finally able to make his body move, and he ran straight towards Tezuka. But the car was too close. He wouldn't have time to pull Tezuka away. So Fuji pushed Tezuka, but by doing that, was hit by the car instead. He felt a searing pain shoot through him before his vision turned black.

Something was making his body hurt uncontrollably. The pain hurt mostly around his head, but his body began to feel numb around his arms. But a gentle cold hand was suddenly placed on his arms, and it felt so nice. What could feel so nice? Fuji opened his eyes to see Tezuka's worried face. Worried? Why would he be worried? What happened?

"_T-Tezuka?"_ His voice was so quiet. What happened? Why couldn't he speak louder? Tezuka didn't answer, but he could see Tezuka's eyes watching him closely. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when the gentle cold hand began to rub his own.

Fuji's eyes cracked open as everything flowed back to him. He remembered. Tezuka had almost been hit by a car. He had saved him, but was hit by the car instead. Fuji's eyes softened. He had saved Tezuka. He was happy. It didn't matter if he was broken, or if he was dying. Tezuka was alive. Tezuka was safe. "_T-Tezuka…"_ he whispered. He had to tell Tezuka. He had to tell Tezuka he loved him one last time. He wanted to hear Tezuka say the three words to him. "_I…I w-want-"_ but before he could finish, Tezuka put a finger on his lips.

Fuji closed his eyes. He had spent the last of his energy trying to tell Tezuka. He had no energy left. He was just so sleepy, and sleep sounded really good. He could feel Tezuka shake him, but he couldn't open his eyes. He was so tired. "Fuji? Fuji? Fuji!" Fuji could hear Tezuka's voice fading away, his beautiful voice fading away until he no longer heard anything. He fell into eternal sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

-13 years ago-

--

Fuji Yoshiko had believed in tarot cards and readings just as much as her children. She was able to read the cards as well, but not as good as Yumiko. Before she takes long trips, she reads her cards with Yumiko to see if everyone will be well. It was risky because if one reads cards too much over a single person, it will cause bad luck. So when she was leaving to visit her husband, she and Yumiko read the cards for each of her children. But when she read Syusuke's she read that something terrible would happen to him. She had wanted to stay home after she read the card, but Yumiko had insisted that she would watch him, and make sure that nothing happened to him.

When Fuji had started acting strange, Yumiko had secretly called her mother. Her mother immediately agreed to come home and had hung up without putting the phone on the receiver. But the day she came home was the day Fuji died.

xXxXxXxXxXx

-1 week later-

Fuji's funeral was small, only a small number of people were allowed to attend. The whole Seigaku team was there, and everyone was crying. But Tezuka was absent. (1)

-

Yumiko stayed late at the funeral, staying with her mother who was still crying. Yumiko never cried for her brother's death. She never was able to. So she only was able to try and comfort her crying mother and stare at where her brother lay.

She heard a door open and the noise of soft footsteps and walking on the tiled floor. She didn't know who it was, because no one was supposed to be here, it was very late. Gently laying her sleeping mother's head on the table, Yumiko stood up to see who it was. She was surprised when she saw Tezuka and his mother.

"Tezuka-kun?" Tezuka was in a wheelchair, his left leg wrapped in a thick cast. His clothes looked worn out, his collar stretched out, revealing the pale skin underneath. She noticed red blotches and long searing scratches around Tezuka's neck and face. His hair was more tousled than usual and his glasses were crooked. She could barely recognize the Seigaku buchou Fuji used to take home with him.

"Yumiko-neesan." A crooked smile fell on Tezuka's face, something she had never seen before.

"Hello Fuji-san." Ayana said quickly, covering Tezuka's mouth with her hand. "Kunimitsu isn't supposed to be here, but he wanted to see Fuji-kun so badly…"

Tezuka tried to look behind Yumiko, but couldn't see past her. Supporting himself with one hand on the chair, he tried to stand up, but was immediately pushed back down by Ayana.

"Sit down Kunimitsu. You know you're not supposed to stand."

"But Kaa-san-" Tezuka began to whine, but Ayana covered his mouth again. After a couple of minutes of quieting Tezuka, Ayana turned back to Yumiko.

"Could you bring us to Fuji-kun?"

Yumiko looked down at Tezuka, who seemed to be trying to look behind her, but wasn't able to get up. He looked desperate. Putting on a fake smile like her little brother used to do, she led them to Fuji's body.

Tezuka's wheelchair was not tall at all, and he was not able to see Fuji from where he sat. He strained his neck to see, but still wasn't able to see. His heart beating faster, he tried to push himself off the chair. Ayana tried to stop him again, but he pushed her hand away, and grabbed the edge of the table that held Fuji's body. With his good leg, he tried to push the chair away and put his feet on the ground. He slipped, and both of his knees slammed against the table, and his chair fell to the side. But he was still holding on to the table, and with his muscles from all his tennis practices, he pulled himself up so his head was over the table. He could feel tears falling down his face as he stared at the still lithe body that had once been his boyfriend.

While Tezuka stared at Fuji, Ayana pulled Yumiko away, and sat at one of the tables that were still set up from the funeral. Once she was sure that Tezuka wouldn't be able to hear her, Ayana groaned as she slumped in the chair. Yumiko sat in the opposite chair and looked at the elder woman with concern.

"Are you alright Tezuka-san?"

Ayana sat up and wiped her eyes on the backs of her hands, not caring at the moment about manners. "It's Kunimitsu. He's not the same anymore." Fresh tears fell down the woman's face.

"Not the same? What do you mean?"

"It started when Fuji-kun died. We took Kunimitsu to the hospital to treat his injures…he broke his leg, but everything else was fine. The doctor told us he only needed to rest." Ayana paused, wiping her tears again. "But Kunimitsu changed when we took him home. He locked himself in his room, and threw all of his tennis gear out the window, including this picture. I didn't know what was important about it…" Ayana pulled a picture out of her pocket and showed it to Yumiko.

Yumiko recognized it immediately. It was a picture she had taken of her little brother and Tezuka. Fuji had complained he didn't have a picture of himself with Tezuka, and had forced Yumiko to take the picture. She didn't realize that Tezuka had kept the picture.

"I tried to make him come out of his room, but he wouldn't." Ayana continued. "He would start breaking things in his room, but he wouldn't say a thing. But at night, I can hear him cry and he would scream loudly. I finally was able to get him to come out, and he looked so bad when he first came out. The cast that they had put on…he ripped it off. His glasses were broken and his hands were bleeding a lot.

I took him to the hospital, and they had to put a different cast on so he wouldn't be able to take it off. I told the doctors about Kunimitsu's behaviour…and they started running tests on him." Ayana stopped talking as she laid her hand in her arms.

Yumiko wanted to comfort the poor woman in front of her, but didn't know how. "Tezuka-san…?"

"He's sick Fuji-san." Ayana stopped crying, enough to look back at her son who was still with Fuji. Tezuka was leaning over Fuji's body, caressing the dead one's face with a gentle hand. He was whispering to the body, and laughing as if he was telling him a joke. Yumiko frowned.

"I'm sorry Tezuka-san."

"The doctor told me that Kunimitsu was not allowed to come here, because it might worsen his condition. But Kunimitsu kept asking me, and he looked so sad, so I brought him."

Yumiko watched as Tezuka bent down and kissed Fuji on the forehead, where Fuji's head wound was. Her heart stopped beating for a second as the room suddenly became colder. Ayana began to cough loudly as Fuji's body began to move. A bright white light filled the room, and Fuji's body was still again. Her eyes widened as she saw her little brother climb off the table, while his body was still lying, not moving. The moving Fuji Syusuke stood up, looked down at Tezuka, and bent down so he was looking at Tezuka's eyes. Fuji leaned forward slowly, towards Tezuka…

"Fuji-san?"

Yumiko jumped slightly in her chair and looked at Ayana, who was staring at her concerned. Yumiko glanced back at Tezuka, and watched as her little brother wrapped his arms around Tezuka. She turned back to Ayana. "Excuse me, Tezuka-san. I need to talk with Tezuka-kun." Before waiting for an answer, Yumiko stood up and walked to Tezuka, who was still leaning on the table for support.

"Tezuka-kun." Yumiko grabbed Tezuka's arm and pulled him back to his chair.

"Let me go! Don't touch me!" Tezuka repeatedly slapped Yumiko's arms, but she held firmly as she pushed him into the chair and pushed the chair to the far back of the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Fuji was following them. She shivered.

"Yumiko-neesan?" She glanced down to see Tezuka staring at her, his eyes confused and scared. Fuji had his arms wrapped around Tezuka's neck, his eyes open and glaring directly at her. Yumiko sat down in front of Tezuka and patted his hand.

"Tezuka-kun," she started to speak in a soft tone so she wouldn't scare him. "Where is my little brother, Fuji Syusuke, right now?"

A large smile grew on Tezuka's face. "He's right behind me! You see him, right Yumiko-neesan?"

"Tezuka-kun…"

"You don't see him?" Tezuka turned around so he was looking right at Fuji. Fuji leaned forward again and brushed his lips over Tezuka's. The room temperature suddenly got colder.

"I see him as well Tezuka-kun." Yumiko tried to smile. "Why don't yo-"

"Fuji-san?" Yumiko turned around to see Ayana waiting. "I need to take Kunimitsu home. I'm sorry." Ayana walked around Tezuka and began to push him out of the room. Fuji stood where Tezuka used to be, looking back from Tezuka to Yumiko.

"Fuji! Wait Fuji! Fuji is still back there!" Tezuka started screaming and trying to see Fuji, who watched him sadly. Ayana pushed faster, and swung the door shut behind her. It was silent in the room except for Yoshiko's soft snoring. Yumiko continued to watch the supposed Fuji Syusuke stare at her.

"Syusuke?" Yumiko whispered. Fuji gingerly walked up to her, his feet not making any noise. He raised his arms up, and softly wrapped them around her. Her heart stopped again. He skin felt like ice, freezing cold to the touch. He didn't feel human.

"_Nee-san." _She pulled away to see Fuji watching her with his eyes open.

"Syusuke?" she repeated. Fuji nodded. "How-"

"_Mitsu-chan…" _Fuji had a longing look on his face as he stared at something far behind Yumiko. His eyes were open, but small tears formed at the edges.

"Tezuka-kun?"

"_Mitsu-chan…"_

"Syusuke, why did you save Tezuka? Look what you did to him! He's sick because of you. You know that once the cards say something, you can _not_ change them."

"_Sorry…love…see Mitsu-chan…" _ Clear translucent tears fell down his face, disappearing as they slid off his body. Yumiko's anger faded as she watched the helplessness of her brother, and stepped forward, gently touching his face. His tears stopped and he watched her, staring at her with scared eyes.

"Syusuke, you shouldn't have killed yourself. Tezuka still died." Fuji winced and pulled away slightly. "He died inside, you saw. What are you going to do?"

Fuji didn't answer, he only stared at the ground. When Yumiko had decided that he wasn't going to answer, he finally whispered, "_Mitsu-chan…follow…watch." _

"Follow?" Fuji nodded. Yumiko gave him a soft smile as she squeezed her brother's hand. "Watch him good, alright?"

A pure innocent smile graced Fuji's lips. "_Thank…you…Nee-san."_

Yumiko never noticed that after she left with her mother, Fuji's body on the table disappeared.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Tezuka wasn't allowed to go back to school because of his breakdown. He had been strictly ordered by his doctor to stay home in his home, where he was around things he was familiar with. He was not allowed to see his friends for at least a month, because they might trigger memories of Fuji, causing his mind to go into another breakdown. So he was currently staying in the family room where Ayana was able to watch him at all times. To Ayana, it seemed as if Tezuka was talking with himself, pretending that Fuji was sitting next to him. She thought that her son was crazy, and was having hallucinations. But to Tezuka, Fuji was sitting next to him, talking to him like normal, or what he thinks is normal.

"Ne, Fuji, is there tennis practice tomorrow?"

Fuji nodded.

"Are you going to go?"

Fuji shook his head.

"Kaa-san won't let me go. But you'll stay here with me, right?"

Fuji nodded again.

"Why aren't you talking Fuji? Does your throat hurt?"

"_Mitsu…no..talk…"_ Fuji was able to whisper. Tezuka frowned.

"Your throat hurts? I can make some tea to-"

"Don't even think of getting up." Ayana snapped, making sure Tezuka won't leave the room. Tezuka gave her such a hard glare that she almost apologized before he started to whine.

"But Kaa-san, Fuji has a hurt throat. If I make tea-" Tezuka stopped when Fuji put a hand on his arm. Fuji gave a light smile and shook his head, signaling for the other to quiet. Tezuka stayed quiet. Fuji slowly stood up and sat in Tezuka's lap, a smile glued to his face. But his eyes snapped open and his smiled disappeared when he realized he was sinking, right into Tezuka, who's eyes were fluttering and his head rolled to the side. Fuji scratched at the couch as he tried to pull himself away, which he finally was able to manage.

"Kunimitsu!" Ayana ran over to her son, who was slowly gaining consciousness. "Stay right here, I'll get your medicine."

Tezuka didn't pay attention as he stared at Fuji, who was shaking on the other side of the couch. "Fuji?" Tezuka whispered. When Tezuka reached out to touch Fuji's arm, Fuji shook his head fiercely and faded through the couch and vanished from Tezuka's view. "Fuji? Where did you go?" Tezuka sat on his knees, looking around the room. "Are you hiding?"

Ayana came back from the kitchen with a bottle of tablets and a glass of water. "Here Kunimitsu, take this." She handed him two tablets.

"No! I don't want to." Tezuka shook his head. Fuji watched from behind them.

"The doctor said you had to any time you have a lapse. Please take these."

"NO!" Fuji came up to Ayana, who was not able to see him, and slapped her hand, causing the tablets to fall to the floor. Ayana's mouth was hanging open as she stared at her outstretched hand that was shaking slightly. Fuji was glaring at her, his sharp cerulean eyes shooting daggers at her.

"Fuji!" Tezuka laughed, both he and Ayana were able to see him. Ayana's eyes were even wider now that she could see Fuji in front of her.

"Fuji-kun…? But you died.."

"I told you he didn't die!" Tezuka shouted at his mother. "I was right!"

Fuji turned to Tezuka, who stopped shouting as Fuji bent down to his eye level. Fuji's eyes were closed and a smile was seen on his face as he said, _"Sleep...Mitsu.." _He blew lightly on the other's eyes, and Tezuka slowly fell asleep. Fuji gently laid him down so that he would be in a comfortable position. When he was sure Tezuka was alright, he turned to Ayana, his face serious. Ayana jumped just by the look on Fuji's face.

"_Don't…medicine…" _Fuji tried to speak as well as he could, but each word he said made the temperature lower. Ayana shivered.

"What? The medicine? But he's supposed to take that!"

"_No! Don't!"_ Fuji screamed, causing papers on the tables to whip through the air. "_No..medicine…" _Fuji stomped his foot, and all the tablets were smashed to a million pieces. Ayana screamed and covered her head.

"I don't know what you are, but you must know better than anyone how much Kunimitsu needs that medicine!" Ayana shouted back, causing Fuji to stop for a second. "You're hurting Kunimitsu! He keeps thinking he sees you! Just leave him alone and let him heal! Go away!"

Fuji's eyes opened wider than he ever had before, his eyes focused only on the woman in front of him. Strange wind blew inside the house, lifting the chairs and tables into the air, everything crashing in the air. Ayana fell to her knees, her arms covering her head. Fuji couldn't control himself anymore, and everything that was in the air began to crash into anything, including Tezuka. Fuji only watched in horror as a large piece of what was left of a table hit Tezuka in the leg. Everything fell. Fuji disappeared.

Ayana slowly glanced up from under her arms to see her entire house destroyed, and Tezuka asleep on the floor.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Yumiko had been taking care of her mother since the funeral. Her mother continuously thought that it was her fault Fuji died, and stopped taking care of herself. Yoshiko had become bedridden, not able to get out of bed. Yuuta wasn't any better. He had come home for the weekend from the dorms, and was surprised that there was no Aniki to greet him at the door. Yumiko had been the one to tell him that Fuji had died in a car accident, but Yuuta didn't believe it. He kept saying that Fuji was alive and that he had everyone playing a horrible prank on him, and he stormed off to his room.

Yumiko finally was able to be in her room without worrying about anyone else. Everyone was asleep except for her. She sat on her bed and sighed, thinking of her little brother.

"_Nee-san…"_

Yumiko jumped on her bed when she heard the voice. She turned around to see her little brother, his face wet with tears. "Syusuke!" Fuji ran to her and jumped in her arms, his supposed body wracking with sobs. "What's wrong Syusuke?" Yumiko pushed her brother away so she could look at him in the face.

"_Mitsu..hurt…" _

"You hurt Tezuka-kun?" Fuji nodded, harder sobs shaking his supposed body. "It's alright Syusuke." She rubbed his back, feeling slightly awkward because she was hugging her brother who was supposed to be dead. Fuji noticed that he wasn't sinking when he held Yumiko, but he was able to touch her. He gripped her tighter, until she gasped and pushed him away again.

"_Mitsu…hurt..no stay…no safe…." _Fuji's breathing was lagging as he tried to speak as much as he could. Yumiko understood what her brother was saying and patted his hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry Syusuke, one day you'll be able to touch Tezuka-kun. I'll help you, okay?" She smiled the biggest, fakest smile she was able to. Fuji believed her, and smiled too.

--

(1) I'm so bad at detail, I didn't even try to describe the funeral *cries*

**I can't believe I finished this chapter! It took so long to write this, I kept stopping because I had no idea what to write! I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can. Sorry about the short details, im so bad at writing in lengthy details, whenever I try, I fail. So this is the best I could come up with. **

**Just a side note…is anyone reading this, or like my story? I haven't got a lot reviews (probably because of my inability to have quicker updates TT_TT) so I was wondering if I'm uploading this for nobody. But if you are reading this, I'll gladly hand you a cookie! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews :) They make me feel so much better. It wasn't that I thought nobody liked my story, I don't know, I was just confused. But your reviews made me feel like you guys really like my story, so I'll continue^-^ Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"Syusuke?" a soft voice whispered, shaking the person in question. "Syusuke? Syusuke?" Soft light brown eyes snapped open as he felt someone shaking him. Yumiko immediately stopped shaking the lithe body as soon as she saw the brown eyes.

"Fuji-san?" Noriaki's voice was cracky, but other than that, he seemed perfectly fine, even after the incident before.

"Noriaki-kun, is that you?" Yumiko asked breathlessly. _Why would Syusuke leave so suddenly?_

Noriaki, who didn't know where he was, rolled over in the bed, wondering why Yumiko would suddenly be in his room. He held back a scream when he saw Tezuka laying in bed next to him, the latter's arms wrapped tightly around him. Noriaki desperately tried to figure out why he was sleeping with this man that he barely knew, but he couldn't remember anything. He pushed himself away quickly, ripping the other man's arms off him as he fell out of the bed.

Yumiko immediately ran over to the small boy and helped him stand. As soon as she touched Noriaki's arm, she saw him as Fuji Syusuke, her little brother. Her thoughts became clouded, and she tried to reason with herself about why she was trying to take her brother away from Tezuka. But with a quick shake of her head, she cleared the fog in her mind and pulled Noriaki out of the room and out of the house.

"Noriaki-kun, go home as fast as you can. He might come out really soon." She tried to push the small boy, but the boy wouldn't move.

"Who? Fuji-san, you keep saying 'him', but you never tell me who…he..is.." His words became slower until they began to slur. Yumiko's eyes widened as she turned Noriaki around so he was facing her. His face was red and he was breathing heavily. His body became very heavy and Yumiko had to lay him on the ground.

"Noriaki-kun! Please stay awake!" Yumiko patted his face repeatedly, scared that _he_ might come back. "Wake up please." She was relieved when Noriaki opened his brown eyes. She helped him stand up and rushed him to her car, trying to hide him the best she could from the house. She kept whispering "Don't close your eyes" into his ear until she reached the car and shoved him into the seat next to hers. She ran to the other side and got in, and then drove off.

When they were a safe distance from the house, Yumiko glanced over to the boy beside her. He was awake now, but his head was rolled to the side and his face was bright red. He was covered in sweat and his bangs were sticking to his face. The effects of the possession were taking its toll on him. Her mouth was a firm line as she drove farther down the road until she drove into the city. She parked the car somewhere and turned her attention to the boy.

She placed a hand on his forehead and he felt like ice. She grabbed the handkerchief from her pocket and began to clean his face until he woke up. When he saw her, he sat straight up and looked back and forth. He jumped when Yumiko put a hand on his shoulder, but he calmed when he saw her smiling face.

"How are you feeling?" Yumiko asked as she continued to clean his face.

"Fuji-san…?" he whispered, his voice was very sore. Yumiko finished and put the handkerchief by her side. He was able to breathe easily and was able to sit.

"I'll take you home Noriaki-kun. Just tell me where you live, ok?" Noriaki agreed and they arrived at his house only a little while later. He said that nobody was home, and he would be able to go in without trouble. But Yumiko insisted that she helped him into his house, and she helped him walk up the stairs and stopped in front of the door.

"Here you go Noriaki-kun. Do you need anything?"

"I'll…be fine Fuji-san…" his voice lagged at some parts in his speech.

"Noriaki-kun, listen to me. Stay away from Tezuka-kun. It won't be good for you, alright?"

"Yes…of cou….rse…"

Yumiko watched until she was sure he was fine before racing back to Tezuka's house. She stopped the car and ran into the house, where Ayana was still sitting on the couch. She hadn't said anything when Yumiko arrived, and hadn't moved from the spot on the couch. Yumiko ran past her to the upstairs room where Tezuka was still sleeping. She opened the door to see Tezuka just as he was waking up. She smiled as she walked in and sat down on the bed in front of Tezuka.

"Yumiko-neesan!" Tezuka smiled. He looked over to the side and the smile disappeared when he noticed that Noriaki was gone. He sat up straight and looked around the room, but with his bad eyesight, he couldn't see anything.

"Fuji?" he called, swinging his head around.

"Here Tezuka-kun." Yumiko put the glasses on his face. She could see his disappointment when he saw that 'Fuji' was gone.

"Where did he go?"

"I took him home, I'm sorry." Yumiko placed her hand on his, but he pulled away.

"He'll come back right?"

Yumiko paused for a second before whispering, "He might." Tezuka didn't like this answer and continued to pout. Yumiko sighed. "I have to go Tezuka-kun, I'm sorry." Tezuka didn't answer her, even when after she left.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yumiko already knew something was wrong when she entered her own home. She lived alone, since her mother died shortly after Fuji's death, and her father died in a car accident last year. Yuuta left a long time ago and hadn't talked to her in a long time. She lived alone, except that the supposed Fuji Syusuke lived with her. His spirit followed her everywhere because he was afraid he would hurt Tezuka. Whenever the air was cold, she knew it meant Fuji was upset. So when she entered the house to find it freezing, she knew he was angry.

"Syusuke?" she asked tentatively. She took a small step forward, glancing into the other rooms. The room grew even colder and she pulled her coat closer to her. Yumiko jumped and held back a scream when Fuji suddenly appeared in front of her, his eyes open and glaring at her. "Syu-Syusuke?"

"_Why did you take me away?! Why did you make me leave Mitsu?!" _Fuji was shaking with anger. Yumiko shivered before she turned around to comfort her brother.

"Syusuke, I didn't mean t-"

"_You took me from him!" _ He disappeared and reappeared in front of her, wrapping his hands around her neck and squeezed it as hard as he could. Yumiko's eyes widened as she tried to gasp for air, but wasn't able to breathe. She desperately pulled at his hands, trying to pull him away. He squeezed harder, and Yumiko felt her eyes start to blur.

"Syu…suke, stop…Tezuka..kun wants…" Fuji immediately let go, and stared at her strangely. He patiently waited for her to finish coughing as she crouched on the floor, holding her own neck. When she had finished, she stood up, standing a farther distance from him. She didn't say anything, which started to irritate him.

"_What did Mitsu-chan want? Does he miss me?" _Yumiko noticed that the temperature was rising until it was no longer cold. She knew that his anger had dissipated, and he was calmer.

"He…wants to see you again. Maybe we'll visit him some time. Why don't you rest for a bit?"

"_Okay."_ Fuji agreed, a pout on his face. "_But next time don't interfere. I want to be with Tezuka by myself."_ Yumiko bit her lip, knowing what Fuji was intending to do with Noriaki-kun.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm really sorry this is so short, I wanted to finish this really fast so I could make all my reviews happy. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but I'll warn you now, I'm really bad at writing long chapters. **


End file.
